Meeting Popple, Figment, and the Fearsome Four/Serena's Group Learn About Miwaku Jungle-Forest's Legend from Oak and the Szalinskis
(Anti-Sora flew and zipped through the forest, until he reached a blackened dead-looking area containing oil, rot, and mud. Upon reaching a giant dead rotten tree bark shaped like a fortress, he walked through the entrance and walked up to a dark-looking helmet-wearing teenage boy. The dark-looking teenage boy is wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black vein-like pants,a long knee-length spiky black, red, and blue kilt on his hips, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas, Anti-Sora’s older brother. They silently nod at each other, knowing they must tell their master what Anti-Sora saw. They walked through a hollow hallway and came up to two Globlin guards, one chubby and one skinny, chattering with growls. Upon noticing the two evil boys, the Globlin guards stopped their chat and got back to their positions. The two evil boys walked by them coldly without a care in the world) Vanitas: My brother and I didn’t see your salute, Globlin! (On “Globlin,” Vanitas kicks the chubby Globlin in his leg and he and a wicked chuckling Anti-Sora walked by. The skinny Globlin laughed at his partner’s misfortune, only to quiet down when the chubby Globlin gave him a death glare. In the next room, Anti-Sora and Vanitas approached a throne room surrounded by a moat of hot bubbling oil and mud. And standing over the moat, covering a dead wooden staff with the glob of oil and mud, are fifteen figures. The first figure is a. He is Xehanort, the said King of the Globlins who nearly destroyed Miwaku Jungle-Forest years ago according to the legends. The second figure is a male vampire-type Digimon has short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, pale gray skin, and pale black beetle-like wings, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, the Assistant King of the Globlins and Vanitas and Anti-Sora’s father. The third figure is a woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, pale black beetle-like wings, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Myotismon’s wife, Vanitas and Anti-Sora’s mother, and Assistant Queen of the Globlins. The fourth figure is a male jackal with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, a yellow pupil in his left eye, a blue pupil in his right eye, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only underneath a red visor and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite, Xehanort, Myotismon, and Hunter J’s general who casts virtual reality illusion spells from his ruby brooch called the Phantom Ruby. The fifth figure is a 50 year old man with dark tan skin, long silver shoulder-length hair, amber eyes, beetle-like wings, and wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried two glowing red swords as his weapons. He is Xemnas, Xehanort's colonal and Leader of the Globlin Generals. The sixth figure is a 36 year old human man with green eyes and dirty blonde hair with an odd mullet-like style, and several individual bangs that fall over his face, beetle-like wings, and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried a guitar-like weapon called an Arpeggio as his weapon. He is Demyx. The seventh figure is a 29 year old woman with long blonde hair with two long thin arched antenna-like strands, blue eyes, beetle-like wings, and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried a Foudre as her weapon. She is Larxene. The eighth figure is a 37 year old man with blue eyes and small eyebrows, auburn hair that is slicked back into a rather odd messy spikes, beetle-like and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots with black gloves, and sometimes carried a Skysplitter as his weapon. He is Lexeaus. The ninth figure is a 45 year old man with very short platinum blond hair that is worn in a Caesar cut, blue eyes, beetle-like wings, and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried Fair Game as his weapon. He is Luxord. The tenth figure is a 33 year old man with long rose pink shoulder-length wavy hair, blue eyes, beetle-like wings and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried a scythe-like weapon called the Graceful Dahlia as his weapon. He is Marluxia. The eleventh figure is a 46 year old man with very long dark blue shoulder-length hair, pointed ears, amber eyes, beetle-like wings, and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried a Claymore as his weapon. He is Saix. The twelfth figure is a 40 year old man with long platinum blond hair, green eyes, beetle-like wings, and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried a shield-like weapon called the Frozen Pride as his weapon. He is Vexen. The thirteenth figure is a 43 year old man with long black hair is styled into distinctive dreadlocks that flair dramatically when he manipulates the wind, one of these dreads is used to tie most of the others into a sort of ponytail, while four thinner dreads dangle in front of his face, two on each side, bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns, the latter of which hook around his cheeks, parallel to his violet eyes, has flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole, beetle-like wings, and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried Lindworm as his weapon. He is Xaldin. The fourteenth figure is a 41 year old man with a gold left eye, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, dark hair with several grey streaks that is tied into a long ponytail, beetle-like wings, and wearing a black eyepatch over his scarred right eye, an old scar on the lower part of his left cheek, and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried a Sharpshooter as his weapon. He is Xigbar. And the last figure is a 36 year old man with short steel-blue hair with side-swept emo-like bangs, bright aqua blue eyes, beetle-like wings, and also wearing a black long-sleeved dress coat over a black tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, black gloves, and sometimes carried a Lexicon as his weapon. He is Zexion, and the ten latters are also generals to the Globlins. They silently and calmly noticed Vanitas and Anti-Sora come in and patiently waited to hear what they want to say) Vanitas: We had a little skirmish with some Forest Warriors today, and as usual, we were outnumbered. But there’s more. (He turned to Anti-Sora) Vanitas: Tell them. (Anti-Sora nods and explained) Anti-Sora: I saw those goody two-shoed Forest Spirits and their Shaman Queen packing up to go to the foot of Mount Hana to find out the cause of that smoke. The smoke our Globlin sentry foolishly made with one of our Lumber Levelers. (Demyx got surprised while the villains remained calm) Demyx: The sentry what?! Anti-Sora: Smoke. Demyx: Oh, for Pete’s sake! His rottenness specifically said…! Xehanort: Actually…. (Demyx quiets down upon hearing him) Xehanort: This could be perfect. Hunter J: That smoke can be a typical bait to lure those Forest Spirits and their Shaman Queen to a trap. Infinite: And then the pests can witness the moment of our glory when the Shaman Queen is killed in front of them. Myotismon: And no Shaman Queen means no regrowth of any disgusting floral life over our beautiful rotten pollution. Xehanort: And no blockage to prevent us from releasing Pitch from his prison. Xigbar: If you catch our drift. (Realizing, Demyx nods with an evil smirk) Demyx: Oh, I get it. Anti-Sora: But what if the Shaman Queen gets a pod before that? Xehanort: Let her pick a pod. Xemnas: We’ll destroy it after the Shaman Queen is murdered by us. Marluxia: And no living pod means no future Shaman Ruler and no future Ruler of Miwaku Jungle-Forest. Vanitas: (To Marluxia) That’s right. Xigbar: (To Anti-Sora)'' Get the picture? ''(Anti-Sora nods) Anti-Sora: Yeah. Myotismon: And once Mephiles is released, he and all of us will use those humans at the foot of Mount Hana to unexpectantly help us in our conquest to destroy this disgusting jungle-forest and recreate it as a desiccated kingdom of rot and pollution. Hunter J: Starting with the Kingdom of Miwaku. Infinite: And that’ll keep the rabble jungle-forest pests in line by fear and respect towards us if they wish to survive us. Vanitas: We won’t let you down, guys. Especially not you, Mother and Father. (While Vanitas said this, he slowly removed his helmet to reveal his head finally. He almost looks like Sora and is the same age as he is, but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair) Anti-Sora: Me neither. (The villains smirk evilly together) Myotismon: I know, Vanitas, Anti-Sora. (They head towards the exit with evil smirks) Xehanort: Now let’s head to the foot of Mount Hana. Vanitas: So we can wait for them? Anti-Sora: And kill them? Xehanort's group: Yes. (And with that, they headed out. Back at Castle Miwaku, the entire population has gathered together to announce the Winx Club and Sora’s group, as well as Daphne, to pick some Forest Warrior volunteers to escort them to the foot of Mount Hana. Among the citizens are three dragonfly-winged forest spirits, a man, a woman, and a girl. The man is a 26 year old man with short blonde spiky hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit, a silver metal bulky shoulder plate on his left shoulder, brown leather suspenders, a thick leather brown belt. brown fingerless leather gloves with metal gauntlet-like wristbands, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a huge thick bladed sword. He is Cloud Strife, Flora’s father. The woman with him is 25 years old with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and is wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink sleeveless zipped-up dress, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and brown boots, and sometimes wielded a rod. She is Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud’s wife and Flora’s mother. The girl is 15 years old with short brown chin-length hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a red pointed straw hat with a wide tan brim, a white hairband tied underneath her chin, a red obi sash tied around her waist, blue fingerless arm glove-like gauntlets, a blue short-sleeved short robe with red linings, blue sock-like shoes, and clear blue dragonfly-like wings with red tips. She is Kaya, Ashitaka’s little sister) Forest Warrior 1: So, you want to go to the foot of Mount Hana to solve the mystery of the smoke? And to pick Forest Warrior volunteers to escort you? And to protect Daphne and Princess Bloom from danger while helping Daphne pick a pod while heading there? Bloom: That’s right. Sonic: This isn’t your typical walk in the woods. Sora: This is an important mission. Aisha: Sonic and Sora are right. Cloud: Flora, are you sure you want to do this? Aerith: It could be dangerous. Flora: I’m positive, Mom and Dad. Kaya: And besides, she knows magic like her friends. (Cloud and Aerith looked at Kaya in calm surprise) Kaya: She’s old enough to handle herself, and she’s got friends. So, give her a chance. Even Ashitaka will keep her company. (Realizing Kaya is right, Cloud and Aerith calmly gave in) Cloud: Alright. Aerith: You win. (They turn to Flora) Aerith: Just come home safe. Cloud: And don’t get yourself and your friends killed. Flora: I promise. Daphne: So, who will accompany us? (A short pause. Before anyone could answer, Ash’s group finally arrive suddenly, looking exhausted) Knuckles: (Sarcastically to Aladdin's group) There’s your “Star pupils.” (After composing themselves, Ash’s group suddenly see Aladdin’s group flatly glaring at them) Aladdin: Where have you been? Ash: What’re you mad about? Kaya K.: You said to fight those Globlins and return victorious and we did. Pazu: We kicked some Globlin butt! Jasmine: Boys, that doesn’t mean that you should be late on returning to us! (Tombo pulled some blue shiny mushrooms out of his bag) Tombo: All we did was gather some Lunar Mushrooms for dinner tonight. Aladdin: And you seriously want credit for that as well? (A short pause) Tombo: What’s your point? Aladdin: The point being is that you were late. My group and I are tired of your tardiness! It’s time you need to take responsibility! Genie: (Imitating a drill sergeant) And understand the importance of teamwork! Jasmine: Now, get in formation. (Abu chittered sternly in agreement. Silence, then Ash’s group got angry and began storming off after Tombo packed the mushrooms in his bag again) Ash: You know what? No. We’re done. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. Ash’s group: Yeah. (Even Eevee chirped in agreement. Surprised, Aladdin’s group walked next to them) Jasmine: Why would you say those things? Arren: Because we’re tired as well! Kanta: We’re tired of you treating us like kids! Pazu: All we wanted was to make you proud! Tombo: Isn’t that enough? Aladdin: We’re just looking out for you. Ash: We never asked for that. Kaya K.: We’d rather go for bird racing instead. (The forest denizens got calmly surprised and then Aladdin and Jasmine stopped Ash’s group) Genie: Bird racing, what?! Jasmine: Boys, listen! Your father once did bird racing, but he gave all of that up to pursue his dream of being a Forest Warrior. Aladdin: Jasmine has a point. Bird racing does nothing to make you famous. Nothing. (A short pause, then Ash’s group resumed storming off) Aladdin: Didn’t you listen to what we said?! Jasmine: Come back here! Genie: (Imitating a drill sergeant) That’s an order! Get in line! You’re Forest Warriors! Ash: Not anymore! Kaya K.: We’re official bird racers! Ash’s group: We quit the Forest Warrior business! Bye! (And with that, they flew off while Aladdin’s group just watched in surprise. They then calmly snapped out of it when Jasmine spoke up) Jasmine: I hope our son, daughter, and their friends come to their senses later. Lea: If you ask me, they might not. Vector: They are stubborn at times. (After looking at the direction Ash’s group flew away to, they changed the subject) Aladdin: Anyway, about volunteers? (Realizing, they resumed the situation they’re in) Silver: So, who will escort us? (Suddenly, six figures zipped by, crashing into a nearby hollow tree, getting their attention) Jasmine: What was that? Bloom: I don’t know. Tecna: I say we go and check it out. Knuckles: I’m with you on that! Tikal: Me too, girls! Knuckles: (Surprised) What?! Tikal, wait! (But the Winx Club and Sora’s groups, including Tikal, flew inside the hollow tree and looked for the six figures) Groups: Hello? Who’s there? (Suddenly, they heard six voices shouting from below. They look down and to their shock and surprise, the six figures darted up and began freaking out and shouting out incoherent things. The first two figures are revealed to be a male dragon and a male Beanbean creature and the other four figures revealed themselves to be four male mutant animals. The male dragon is goofy-looking with purple scales, a violet underbelly, gold yellow horns, spikes, claws, and wings, and yellow eyes, and his eyes are milky white pupils, meaning he's blind. The male Beanbean creature has green skin and yellow pupil-less eyes, and wearing a black beret hat with a green topper, a purple eyemask, a pair of white gloves, a purple and pale blue striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes, and he's also has milky white pupils. The first male mutant is a plant/duck hybrid with green feathers, an orange beak, vines for arms, leaves for hands, brown root legs, purple hair, and blue eyes, and his eyes are also milky white pupils. The second male mutant is an anthro rat with peach skin, small eyes, white buckteeth, small whiskers, a black nose, and wearing a yellow and orange plug hat, dark blue goggles, a battery pack, turquoise rubber gloves, turquoise boots, and a yellow long-sleeved jumpsuit, and his eyes also are milky white pupils. The third male mutant is a blue water-like anthro dog, also with milky white pupils. And the last male mutant is an anthro duck with white feathers, an orange beak and webbed feet, short light brown hair on the top of his head, and wearing a red and purple jester hat — both with jingle bells and acts life a mask — a pale blue court ruff around his neck, white gloves, a purple knee-length jumpsuit with long orange sleeves — one with red polka dots and another with red stripes — and red shoes, and he, too, has milky white pupils. The two groups tried to calmly restrain them, but to no avail) Shadow: Calm down! (They noticed their milky pupils and turned to the Winx Club's group for support) Rouge: Girls, heal their eyes! Amy: Hurry! Kairi: We can't hold them longer! (The Winx Club and Yi nodded and casts their healing spell) Yi and Winx Club: Bless your heart with magic light, I give the gift of sight! (Then the spell surrounded the two blind creatures and four blind mutants and then entered their eyes, calming them and quieting them suddenly. Upon being released by the groups, the two creatures and four mutants then blinked their eyes a couple of times and then their vision came to view as the glow from the spell died down, revealing their pupils to be black, yellow eyes with black pupils for the male dragon and yellow only for the male Beanbean creature's case. They looked around in confusion and then noticed the groups) Male plant/duck hybrid: Wow, you guys are strange looking little bugs. (The groups got confused by what the male plant/duck hybrid said. Then the male rat took a closer look at the groups and turned to the other three mutants) Male rat: More like creatures, not bugs. Male dragon: There's a big difference. Charmy: Are you alright? Vector: Yeah, are you? Sora: You were blind, but our friends luckily healed your sight. Male Beanbean creature: Of course we are, see? Male dog: I guess we are. Male rat: Thanks, um, strange creatures. Knuckles: For your information, we’re Forest Spirits. Male creatures and male mutants: Forest Spirits? Male duck: You mean like…? Groups: (Nods) Yeah. (Suddenly, the male creatures and male mutants stammered in surprise and then fell backwards to the ground outside the hollow tree. Concerned, the groups flew down to them and checked on them. To their shock, they appeared to be dead) Cream: Poor guys…. Cheese: (Sadly) Chao, chao…. Blaze: Guys…. (They looked at her) Blaze: You forget Silver can revive them. Groups: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. Cream: I forgot. Silver: Stand back. They might jump up. (They backed away and Silver used his psychokinesis to revive the male creatures and male mutants, making them bolt awake) Male duck: (Groggily) I’m okay…. Male rat: (Groggily) I needed that.... Male Beanbean creature: (Groggily) That’s my waffle…! (Then the rest of the citizens of Miwaku arrived in confusion and took a closer look at the six newcomers. Even Oritel and Miriam are there, having been told by Daphne about this) Riku: You okay? (Snapping out of their dazed looks, the male creatures and mutants noticed the citizens and gasped. Then they composed themselves and got up) Male creatures and male mutants: Sorry. Male duck: For a second there, you said you were Forest Spirits? Shyla: That’s what we said. Espio: And rest assured, we mean no harm to you. Charmy: That means we won’t hurt you. (Realizing slowly, the male creatures and male mutants nods in an understanding way) Male dragon: Sorry for scaring you all by falling like that. Male duck: That was no fun at all, falling like that. Male duck/plant hybrid: It’s just that we’ve heard about those legends and, well, never seen an actual Forest Spirit like all of you. Male rat: So, this is apparently the Kingdom of Miwaku? Citizens: Yes. Big: What are your names? Male dog: Us? Knuckles: (Sarcastically) No, the six invisible creatures. (Seriously) Of course, you. Male duck: Don’t need to get sarcastic, red boy. (Knuckles blushed in surprise by what the male duck called him, but then composed himself and remained calm due to Tikal restraining him) Tikal: Easy there, Knuckles. Knuckles: (To Tikal) I know. (To the four newcomers) ''Again, what are your names? Male dragon: I'm known to be the Figment of all Imagination. Otherwise called Figment. Roxas: Obviously. Male Beanbean creature: I'm Popple. A former shadow thief. ''(He politely kisses Bloom's hand like a gentleman, making her giggle a bit) Male rat: Well, I hate to boast, but I’m the infamous electric-powered Megavolt! (A short pause) Sonic: That’s your name? Xion: Why'd you overreact like that? (The male rat, now revealed to be Megavolt, realizing he overreacted, chuckled in embarrassment and explained) Megavolt: Yes. Sorry, I love to boast, despite hating it. Male dog: Mine’s Liquidator. Lea: I can tell that name from your watery appearance. Liquidator: I know. Cosmo: (To the male duck/plant hybrid) And you are? Male duck/plant hybrid: Bushroot. Aqua: And my guess; You have floral powers. Flora: Just like Cosmo and me. Bushroot: Well, duh! Male duck: And as for me, I am the wacky toymaker of toys! The joy of children! The one and only, Quackerjack! (A short pause, then the male duck, now revealed to be Quackerjack, frowned flatly) Quackerjack: Wow. No applause. (Then the Forest Spirits, realizing they hurt his feelings, applauded a bit, making Quackerjack better) Quackerjack: Much better. Figment: These four are known as the Fearsome Four. Megavolt: (To the Forest Spirits) Remember that. Lea: Of course. Megavolt: (To Quackerjack) I told you your wacky introduction like that would never get an immediate applause. Quackerjack: At least they felt guilty and did applaud, Sparky! Megavolt: (Angrily) Don't call me "Sparky!" Shadow: Enough arguing! Where did you six come from? (Hesitating a bit, Figment, Popple, and the Fearsome Four got sad and hurt by that question suddenly, much to the citizens’ concern and confusion) Sonic: Did something bad happen to you? (Figment, Popple, and the Fearsome Four sighed sadly) Bushroot: If you must know, we just escaped a terrible biology lab that almost killed us. Liquidator: They held us captive there all those years since we were little. Quackerjack: And mutated us into what we are today. Megavolt: But we’re thankfully free! Besides, they called me crazy, they called me insane, they called me mad! And boy, were they right. Quackerjack: And nobody’s gonna capture us again! Popple: Nobody! (The citizens got confused and curious) Terra: “Biology lab?” “They?” Tikal: Who is “They?” Fearsome Four: You mean “Who are they?” Popple: Boo! Boo, I say! Can't you tell the difference between "Are" and "Is?" Tikal: Sorry. Are? Knuckles: (Impatiently) Are you going to tell us?! Megavolt: It’s gonna be, no offence taken on me, shocking, but…. (Then, Cosmo gasped upon seeing something behind Megavolt’s left ear underneath his hat, in the back of Quackerjack and Popple's own necks underneath their own hats, behind Liquidator's right ear, behind Figment's left horn on his head, and in Bushroot's head underneath his hair) Cosmo: What are those? (Noticing what she’s talking about, the citizens got confused while the Fearsome Four explained) Megavolt: These are electrical implants. Quackerjack: Permanently stuck on us. Bloom: “Permanently?” Knuckles: You mean like, deadly, if we tried removing them? Fearsome Four: Exactly. Figment: Megavolt mostly needs to calm down by a simple flick on his implant if he overreacts. Megavolt: (Calmly) Exactly. (Overreacting) And besides, we need to tell you about...! (Charmy touched the wires on Megavolt’s implant to calm him, and Megavolt got shocked, causing his implant to play some brief techno horror music. Then as the music suddenly turned into techno rap music, Figment, Popple, and the Fearsome Four then began explaining away through rap singing) Figment: Yo, we are Figment's group Megavolt: The logic is erratic Bushroot: Potato in a jacket Quackerjack: Toys in the attic Popple: We rock and we ramble Megavolt: Our brains are scrambled Liquidator: Wrapped like an animal Liquidator and Megavolt: But I’m a mammal Popple: All of our cosmetics Are noncarcinogenic (Suddenly, they screamed a bit from their implant shocks. Then they resumed singing) Megavolt: We’ve been brain-fried, electrified Figment and Liquidator: Infected and injectified Quackerjack and Popple: Vivisectified Bushroot: And fed pesticide Popple: Our faces are all cut up Megavolt: And my radar’s all shut up Figment: Nurse, we need a checkup From the neck up Figment, Popple, and Fearsome Four: We’re Figment's group (Then Figment and Popple imitated the lab assistant and doctor) Figment: (Imitating the lab assistant) Seems to have no effect, Doctor. Popple: (Imitating the doctor) Get me another one! Get me another animal! (Then they resumed singing) Popple: They used and abused us Quackerjack: Battered and bruised us Megavolt: Red wires, green wires Stuck them right through us (During all of this, the citizens got calmly concerned and sympathetic on that story) Figment: So, hear our warning words Bushroot: And exercise a little prudence Figment, Popple, and Fearsome Four: We’re dealing with…. (The music ends while the citizens got concerned) Figment, Popple, and Fearsome Four: Humans (As soon as that word is said and the song ended, their concerned melted away and made them surprised, confused, and curious) Winx Club and Sora’s groups: Humans? (Figment, Popple, and the Fearsome Four suddenly panicked) Figment, Popple, and Fearsome Four: Humans?! Where?! (They duck and cover, much to the citizens’ surprise and confusion) Cosmo: Oh, no, no, no! There’s no humans here. Ventus: They used to be here. Kaya: But they’re long gone from here. Equestrian 1: Vanished. Old male Equestrian: Definitely extinct. Girl Equestrian: Grandpa! They’re not extinct. We just don’t know if they’re out there still. Old male Equestrian: I still stay they’re extinct. (His granddaughter groans in annoyance) Aerith: They usually exist in our old stories. Figment: Really? Popple: They’re real as can be, see? Quackerjack: I mean, what could’ve made these implants on us? Huh? (He then pulled his Mr. Banana Brain doll out) Quackerjack: (High-pitched voice) He telling the truth, Ruth. (Normal voice) Thank you, Mr. Banana Brain. (The citizens began chattering softly with a shrug, deciding to believe Figment, Popple, and the Fearsome Four) Tecna: We’ll believe you on this. Aqua: We can tell your honesty. Terra: Despite being a little kooky. Citizens: Yeah. Bloom: (To Figment’s group) That’s right. Flora: (To Cloud and Aerith) Mom, Dad, I think besides Forest Warrior volunteers, we’ll take those six with us, since they know about humans. Cloud: Now, Flora. We believe them, but…. Aerith: We’re just not sure if there are humans here like some of us believe they are. Quackerjack: (Aghast) “Not sure?!” Megavolt: There’s definitely such thing as humans! Aerith: (Apologetically) Sorry. Figment: But nonetheless, I’m glad you’re letting me and my buddies go with you guys wherever you’re going. Bloom: We’re heading to the foot of Mount Hana. Figment, Popple, and Fearsome Four: (Unaware at first) Oh, that’s nice…. (They realize and got shocked) Figment, Popple, and Fearsome Four: WHAT?! Mount Hana?! Tails: Technically, we’re just going to the foot of it. Roxy: To investigate. Popple: Why?! Bushroot: There are humans at the foot of Mount Hana! Winx Club and Sora’s groups: Really? Liquidator: But why the heck are you going to the foot of that mountain? Shyla: We’re just going there to find the source of that smoke. Oritel: And on the way there, help Daphne find a pod to help choose the future Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Miwaku. (Realizing slowly, Figment, Popple, and the Fearsome Four slowly calmed down) Figment: So, you really want us to go with you back to that mountain’s foot? Megavolt: (Eyeing Figment) Like we have a choice, Figment? Roxy: Well…. Bloom: Actually…. It’s just me, my group, Sora’s group, Daphne, and whoever are the Forest Warriors, as well as you six, going there. (Realizing upon the word “Forest Warriors,” the citizens changed the subject) Miriam: Oh, right! Which Forest Warriors will volunteer to accompany the expedition? (A short pause, then after the Forest Warriors and Aladdin’s group discussed it in a quiet huddle, they finished and Aladdin’s group went up to the Winx Club, Sora, and Figment’s groups and Daphne) Aladdin’s group: We’ll volunteer. Genie: (Imitating Ethel Merman) Let's get this show on the road! (Glad to hear Aladdin’s group say that, the expedition smiled softly) Oritel: Have a safe journey all of you. Miriam: And may the magic of creation and the Elemental Spirits of Nature watch over you. (The expedition nods. Then with that, they flew off with their supplies. Back at the Szalinskis’ house, after having a good lunch upon finished cleaning up the kitchen, Serena’s group, as well as the Szalinskis, just finished throwing their paper plates that they ate their lunch on in the garbage) Satsuki: That was the most delicious sandwiches my sisters and I ever tasted. Serena's group: Yeah. Oak: Glad you loved it. (Then the front door opened, revealing four people, a man, a woman, a boy, and teenager, carrying some caught salmon. The man is a 42 year old man with short balding, gray hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a gray sleeveless vest, a periwinkle short-sleeved shirt that is also underneath a red, blue, green, and yellow flannel plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, a dark brown leather belt with a gold buckle, and brown cargo boots. He is Big Russ Thompson, a friend and neighbor of the Szalinskis. The woman is a 40 year old woman with short curly caramel brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and wearing a pink long-sleeved cardigan sweater that is worn over a white short-sleeved dress with blue floral patterns, a gold chain necklace, tan stockings, and black high-heeled shoes. She is Mae Thompson, Big Russ' wife and also a friend and neighbor to the Szalinskis. The boy is a 9 year old boy with short blonde hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap with the bill bent upward, a tan white sleeveless fishing vest with a black cat image on the back, an orange long-sleeved jersey shirt with black and white stripes on each sleeve, a red wristband-like bracelet on his right wrist, olive green camouflage cargo pants, and black shoes. He is Ron Thompson, Big Russ and Mae's younger son and Nick's best friend and neighbor. And the teenager is an 18 year old boy with short brown thin spiky hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a red orange short-sleeved shirt that is also underneath a white long-sleeved fleece sweater with white stripes and a green stripe across the chest and a zipper at the neck rim that is unzipped, tan khaki pants, and white shoes. He is Little Russ Thompson, Big Russ and Mae's older son and Amy's boyfriend. Upon seeing each other, they greeted each other happily) Big Russ: (Shaking Serena's hand) I see Serena and her sisters have moved in with ya. Mae: Welcome to our homes in Miwaku Jungle-Forest, girls. Serena's group: Thank you. (Then Ron and Little Russ helped their parents place the caught salmon in the fridge) Ron: You should've seen how many salmon we caught easily! Little Russ: Thanks to Ron's special bait. (Ron then presented his mechanical toy bear) Big Russ: Ron and I built it ourselves. Ron: It'll help make fishing for salmon easy. (Suddenly, they heard a monitor beeping in Oak and Wayne’s office) Serena: What is that? (Realizing, Rotom, Quark, the Szalinskis, and Thompsons hurried to the office, although Amy and Little Russ just calmly rolled their eyes in annoyance, as if they knew about this already. Deciding to see, Serena's group followed them into the office. While Rotom, the Szalinskis, and Thompsons are looking at the computer screen, Serena's group looked around in wonder and curiosity at the glassless picture frames containing mineral-like armor and strange artifacts such as clothing, weapons, and jewelry that appear to belong to tiny people. Then they see a pile of papers with paragraphs written on them like an incomplete book. On top of the pile is a piece of paper with a title written on it, and it said….) Serena's group: (Whispering) “The Legend of Miwaku Jungle-Forest: Myth or Fact.” (Suddenly, Wayne spoke up, startling them) Wayne: I see curiosity got the better of you. Mei: It obviously did. (The Szalinskis, Thompsons, Quark, and Rotom went up next to Serena's group and began explaining away) Wayne: It’s a legend we're all trying to prove is real. Rotom: That's right. Nick: Dad and Professor Oak’s been doing that since we discovered some magical phenomenon in the jungle-forest two months ago. Mae: It was really pretty even. Ron: Way stranger than anything we’ve ever seen. Serena and Therru: A legend? Mei and Satsuki: Magical phenomenon? Sheeta, Kiki, and Jiji: And what’s with these pages? Oak: Well, Wayne and I, along with the Thompsons, plan on writing a biography about the Legend of Miwaku Jungle-Forest, after we find the actual legendary kingdom. Big Russ: And prove it’s existence, of course. Serena's group: Kingdom? Oak: Yes. Diane: The book we’re writing will actually give details about the legend itself, as well as the Kingdom of Miwaku, it’s population, and their lifestyle. Ron: Heck, even describe some magic involving them. Nick: Which is my favorite part! (Interested, Serena's group asked away) Serena's group: What does the legend say? Jiji: Question out of curiosity. Little Russ: Jiji, for a cat, you mustn't get curious. Jiji: That's a myth, Little Russ. (Glad the six sisters asked, despite Jiji and Little Russ' brief discussion, Rotom explained away) Wayne: This is what the legend says. Rotom: Years ago, Miwaku Jungle-Forest was bigger before because of the Forest Spirits. And they created the Kingdom of Miwaku within the jungle-forest with some help from humans. (Serena's group got calmly surprised) Satsuki: Humans helped the Forest Spirits? Rotom: Yes. Anyway, they worked in perfect harmony to keep the balance; The Forest Spirits help grow floral life for their jungle-forest, especially many other natural areas like deserts and other forests, and the humans help take care of the jungle-forest and many other natural areas. It was good, until it happened. Kiki: What happened? Rotom: The dark opposites, consisting pollution and destruction, led by their king, assistant king, and assistant queen, as well as their generals and god, rose up from the earth and used their powers to destroy everything. The jungle-forest and everything natural-like. Sheeta: That’s terrible! Serena: Did the Forest Spirits and humans stop them? Rotom: Yes. But the humans didn’t help them because they fled in fear for their lives, never to return. Therru: That’s sad. Rotom: Indeed. The Forest Spirits, while fighting against the evil, formed an army of their own called the Forest Warriors and they with their help, called upon the Elemental Spirits of Nature, which successfully defeated the villains and sealed their god away in a baobab tree at the foot of Mount Hana. Kiki: Did the jungle-forest return to life eventually? Jiji: Hence why it's alive today? Rotom: Yes. Serena: Did the humans return? Rotom: Unfortunately, no. The humans never returned and eventually, the Forest Spirits regarded the humans as fairy tales. But some believe the humans are all dead, and some more believe some humans survived far away from this forest. And that is the lesson. (Serena's group pondered about it and then Serena spoke up) Serena: But did any Forest Spirits see any of you? Oak: I’m sure they did. Nick: They’re usually hidden and they never let you see them. Ron: Just like any creature that is part of a legend or myth. Mae: Yeah. That makes them hidden and mysterious. Little Russ: (Shrugs) Yeah. Amy: We never see them yet. Sheeta: Do you have proof that they might be real? Wayne: Why, yes. (He pulls a black iPod classic out) Amy: You recorded something for your iPod? Wayne: Yes. Bat sounds, mixed with fluttering wings from both the bats and the Forest Spirits. Mei: Do bats really fly in your hair? Wayne: No, no. That’s a myth. (He sets up his iPod and prepared to play the noise while explaining) Wayne: Oak and I recorded this noise in the jungle-forest and then converted it from my recorder to my flashdrive to my iPod. Then when I slowed the sounds down and put them through some proprietary filters, I heard actual voices, shouting battle cries. Oak: Without the slow sounds, you can’t hear it. Listen. (He played the sound at a normal pace. After that ended in a minute, Oak, with Rotom, Nick, and Wayne’s help, reconfigured the sound on the monitor and after Oak replayed the sound again, it played at a slow pace this time, and like Wayne told the six sisters, there were indeed battle cry voices within the noise. Amazed, Serena's group became impressed and even interested after the slowed sound ended while Quark growled a bit) Ron: Isn’t that cool? Serena's group: Yeah! Amy: (Skeptically) Okay. If they are heard from here, why don't we ever see them? Little Russ: Probably because we're seeing and hearing things. Sheeta: How is it that the sound at its normal pace, prevent you from noticing and hearing the Forest Spirits? Wayne: It’s because they move extremely fast like insects. Oak: It’s like how flies move faster when trying to swat them. (Suddenly, a fly starts buzzing around Big Russ) Big Russ: Here’s the example. Rotom: Speak of the atom. Wayne: So, while to us, the Forest Spirits are tiny and fast, to the Forest Spirits, we’re giants and…. (In the fly’s world, Wayne slowly swatted at it and her voice was slow-motion and the fly flew out of the way) Wayne: (Slow voice) Slow. (Back in the human world, after the fly flew away, Wayne finished explaining away in a normal voice) Wayne: (Normal voice) See? Therru: (Nods) That’s a good explanation. Serena's group: (Nods) Yep. Little Russ: (Unsure) Well.... Amy: Like I asked; Why don't we ever see them if they're real? Diane: None of us are sure, Amy. Oak: But it’s like the old saying goes; Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean it’s not there. Wayne: Exactly, Oak. Nick: Anyway, the monitors just detected movement from the Forest Spirits. Amy: Little Russ and I highly doubt it. Serena: Does it detect other animals or us? Wayne: No. Just tiny people like the Forest Spirits. Serena's group: (Realizing) Ah. Oak: According to the monitors, the Forest Spirits are heading to…. (He types away and the holographic map of the jungle-forest pops up on the screen and the pixelated line reveals the Forest Spirits’ movement) Oak: The foot of Mount Hana. Little Russ: Isn’t that where the mysterious smoke is appearing today? Oak: Yes. Big Russ: Something, or someone, ignorant might damage this beautiful place with that kind of pollution. (Seeing how important their work is, Serena's group spoke up in support) Serena: If you like, we can help. Satsuki: My sisters and I would like to see this Kingdom of Miwaku and their Forest Spirits. Mei: And maybe gain their friendship. Jiji: Just like the legend. (Surprised at first, Rotom, Quark, the Szalinskis, and Thompsons got happy upon hearing that, although Amy and Little Russ were calmly surprised) Amy: Really, girls? Little Russ: You really wanna go do this? Wayne: Well, since you put it that way…. Ron: We can go hike to the foot of Mount Hana. Nick: And find the Forest Spirits. Mae: And also see what’s causing the smoke. Big Russ: So I can give whoever's doing that smoke a stern talking-to, if I say so myself. Rotom: Yep. Kiki: But why is there smoke? Big Russ: Probably some stupid humans who’re selfishly destroying the jungle-forest for their greedy pleasure! Diane: We agree with you, Big Russ, that humans like them are foolishly making a mistake destroying this special jungle-forest. Big Russ: Yeah. Mae: This jungle-forest is our home as well. Mei: And our new home as well. Therru: My sentiments exactly. Amy: Come on, guys. Little Russ: Amy and I agree that it's wrong that this jungle-forest gets destroyed, but finding the Forest Spirits.... We're both not into it. Amy: Because they're not real. Big Russ: (Sighs) Nature walks aren't your thing.... Finding something rare like the Forest Spirits and their tiny kingdom aren't your thing.... What is your thing exactly? (A short pause) Amy: We don't know yet. Little Russ: But we'll keep you posted. (The group smiled calmly in agreement) Serena: Well, that settles it. Diane: We’re going for a hike. Nick: And you, Amy and Little Russ, are coming with us. (They got up and walked out of the office. Then Amy and Little Russ gave in) Amy and Little Russ: Okay, we'll go with you. Little Russ: How about a bet? Amy: If you're right about the Forest Spirits' existence, Little Russ and I will pay five dollars in cash to you. But if we're right, we're keeping that cash. (The group agreed to the deal) Group: Deal. You're on. (They shake hands. Later outside in the field with their backpacks full of supplies as well as Wayne’s helmet and another helmet for Serena that is similar to Wayne’s, Serena’s group, the Szalinskis, Thompsons, Quark, and Rotom began their walk) Oak: Ready for adventure? Rotom: (Happily) You bet! Serena’s group, Szalinskis, and Thompsons: (Happily) Yeah! Ron: (Happily) Tubular! Amy and Little Russ: (Shrugging with a smile) Sure. (Then with that, their hike began. But little did they know for Serena’s group, as well as Amy, Nick, Ron, and Little Russ, they will experience an upcoming adventure of a lifetime) Coming up: The Forest Spirit expedition arrive at the foot of Mount Hana and with the pods’ caretakers’ help, they help Daphne and Roxy pick out a special pod to pick the future Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Miwaku. However, they accidentally cause a deer stampede when an army of Globlins nearly ambush them. Then that stampede causes Serena’s group, Amy, Nick, Ron, and Little Russ to get separated from Oak, Wayne, Diane, Mae, Rotom, Quark, and Big Russ, thus officially beginning their adventure. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies